Miscreant
by Sky360
Summary: AU-Beast Boy gets his first real chance at becoming a cop: Going undercover at a highschool and busting a drug dealer. His suspects? Golden boy Robin, techno wiz Cyborg, and the ever aloof Raven. As if highschool wasn't hard enough... BBR


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Sorry, no clever disclaimer here. Bite me.

**Chapter 1: Undercover Beast Boy**

'This sucks.' Thought Beast Boy as he pushed opened the swinging doors into the un-air conditioned building. He was met with a blast of hot air.

There he was, on a Saturday no less, going into the station for work at 8:00 in the morning. 'Someone's going to pay.'

Usually, he only worked on weekdays, after his tutoring. That's how it worked with intern jobs. But considering how summer vacation officially started for him, and he still wanted to get paid, there he was ruining a perfectly good Saturday.

And it's not even like what he did mattered. You would think working at a police station would be filled with so much excitement you would never want to leave. But noooo. His day consisted of more yawn worthy things. It wasn't all going out on stakeouts or helping rid the streets of scum. Just filing and stamping, then getting coffee for other people and more filing.

He wanted to be a real cop. But unfortunately, you actually had to have a diploma before becoming one. Stupid rules.

But, you gotta do what you gotta do.

"Hey! Kiddo! Get me a coffee, black, 2 sugars. "An older policemen said, sitting behind his desk. The coffee maker was all of 10 feet away from him.

Beast Boy forced a smile and saluted. "No problem, sir!"

They still treated him like a kid, even though he's been here practically every day since he was five. His dad, the chief commander, brought him to work with him whenever possible, thus practically forcing him to fall in love with the job. When he had told him about the intern position, he had all but jumped at the chance, not knowing what the term 'intern' actually entitled. Now he knew better, but it was to late. He was sucked in.

4 hours later he was tired and hungry, and in a worse mood than before. Deciding a nice bonding session with his father today would lighten his mood, he went over to invite him to lunch.

"Hey Pops." He walked into his office, which was piled high with papers and files. His dad was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands as he studied the papers spread in front of him.

"Garfield, haven't I told you to knock before you enter my office?" He said sternly, not looking up.

"And haven't I told you not to call me Garfield anymore?" Beast Boy said as he sat down across from his father, propping his feet up on his desk. "It makes me feel like an orange cat."

"What, you expect me to call my own son 'Beast Boy?' Never! And knock before you enter next time!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. His father could be so stubborn at times.

He was about to ask if he could break for lunch, when the door burst opened again.

This time, a large, burly man with black and hair and ripped muscles ran in, his face red from anger.

"Logan! Haven't I told you to fix the high school drug case yet!? And what do I find when I come back to vacation is not only has it not been solved, but you've sent in officers to disrupt the peace!"

The man speaking was the ace detective of the place. Even though his dad was higher ranked, this man still had much influence, which was the reason for all the screaming. He wouldn't be talking this way if I knew he could get in trouble.

Beast Boy's dad stood up, and hit his desk. "And just what do you expect me to do? Sending in officers is the only way to catch these kids! It's not like I have a lot of options going for me here right now!"

Someone in the room cleared their throat.

"Ahem." Beast Boy said, loud enough to draw attention. "I think I might have an idea..."

'This is so freakin cool! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! This is just too cool!' These kinds of thoughts were going through Beast Boy's head all morning.

Finally, he was going to get his chance at becoming a real cop. Finally, after years of oppression, he was getting his big chance.

He was going undercover.

So, going undercover as a highschool student isn't really as great as some of the other undercover missions. I mean, technically he was already a highschooler. But hey, you gotta start somewhere.

It had taken a long time to convince his dad he could do this job. He had to use every trick in the book. Begging, threats, bribery. But it was the detective who had finally talked him into it, saying this was a perfect way to get in the school without alerting the dealer.

Thank God for rational people.

At the moment, he was in the backseat of his father's car getting driven to the school he was going to be attending. This had worked out even more, because if he could recall he had actually been accept into the Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People. It was just his parents, feeling his strangely shaded skin and unusual powers would scare the other kids and lower his self-esteem, had decided it would be best if he were home schooled. Which, if anyone asked, would be the reason for any social problems he may encounter here.

He sighed, brushing away the new feeling of nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. Instead he grabbed his new high-tech laptop, (curtsey of the Jump City Police Department) and began looking through the files of his top suspects. These were the people he was going to have to make nice with and learn if they were into any shading business.

Suspect one. 'Name: Dick Grayson, AKA Robin. Age: 15. Caption of the karate team, football team, volleyball team....sheesh, just about every team this school had. If he's popular, he would have an easier time of getting the drugs to everyone.' Beast Boy deducted. Man, he was already acting like a real detective! This was exciting.

He looked at his picture provided. 'Urgh, he looks like one of those pretty boy types.'

Suspect two. 'Name: Vic Stone. AKA Cyborg. Age: 16. Let's see... Woah, this guy is all about technology. He's in the Auto Club, and has a 4.0...' Beast Boy looked at his picture. 'Ack! He's built off of technology! And he looks like he could rip me to shreds. Were nerds supposed to have such huge muscles?' Not in any of the after school specials he had seen. 'T.V has failed me!'

Suspect three. He didn't look at the information first. What got him was the picture. 'Woah, this chick is hot!' She had short, light purple hair and wore black eye liner, and as far as Beast Boy could tell she was gothic. Finally, he was able to pry his eyes from her picture long enough to check out her information. 'Name: Raven....er, no last name. Okay then. Age: Not given. This girl was real tight about privacy. Well, there's not really a lot to go on for her. No clubs, no teams, no nothing. Sounds like a loner...'

Something caught his eye. A criminal record, at the bottom of the page. 'So she's been caught with drugs before...' Beast Boy thought. 'I guess that makes her my prime suspect.'

Suddenly, the car stopped, jerking Beast Boy forward. Cussing to himself slightly, he snapped his laptop shut and looked out from the tinted windows.

"We're here." His dad said.

The school itself was huge. Looking more like a castle, it was made of stone blocks with a large crest in the middle. Beast Boy stared with his mouth opened; he was in awe that this was the place he was going to be staying for however long it took to complete his job.

When they got out, his dad had a few choice words to say to him.

"Don't screw this up." Then he got into his car and dove away, leaving Beast Boy and that dreading feeling of nervousness behind.

'My Dad. A man of few words...'

First Teen Titans fic! Very exciting. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter: Meeting the Crew


End file.
